triadnetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ancients
"It is our duty to guard the ancient laws and traditions of magic" Before the formation of The Triad, the Gods allowed mortal beings to mould the universe to there liking (magic) and created the Ancients to act as guardians of the rules laid out by the Gods. There are six in all, each guarding one of the base magics Air, Fire, Earth, Water, Soul and Blood. The Ancients can grant and remove the ability to use magic if the occasion arises. Aerithris, Guardian of Air Other names: Tayso (Genlakken), Zeus/Jupiter/Jehovah etc (Terra), Thriftak (Demon Plane). Of all the Ancients, Aerithris is the most laid back but is known for his unpredictability. In most civilisations he is seen as a gentle and kindly being most of the time, but can unleash a terrible wrath if angered, whereas some of the more storm-ravaged planets see him as a tormentor who is punishing them for past sins. Amethyst, Guardian of Fire "Fire has no choice if it burns or not. A pyromancer is it's only friend and humble guide but a mind of its own it still has, disrespect it or misuse and it will consume you utterly and without warning." Backround Although created at the same time, Amethyst can be seen as one of the more elder Ancients along with Aerithris and Gaia. He prefers to appear as male to others as Ancients are genderless while also being associated with the colour purble and is the only one who can bestow the title, 'Pyromantic Maste'r once someone has survived ''Pure Flame, ''the most powerful and advanced of Pyromantic techniques. His personaility is not what you think for someone who looks after one of the more violent magics. He is always calm, rational, observent and respectful. And has said thought many scriptures that to achive total harmony with fire is to have these traits while understanding fire's true nature and its relationship with its caster. He is also charged by one of the Old Gods who came before to guard and look after its most greatist of achievements. A planet that outsmarts nature fully and its equally impossible inhabitants. He was told to look after Mustar, and its population of Mustarans but he took pity on them due to their magical strength being taken away as the planet needed a large source of magical power to keep itself stable. So he imbedded some of the early population with Pyromancy, who eventually evolved into the Fairans which is why a large majority of them worship him by building temples and shrines, while the Enlys and Aquferins offer small thanks though prayer. History Created just before the demise of the Old Gods, the young Amethyst was charged to look after the planet Mustar, and helped the race of Mustarans find planets they could colonise when they entered the Muti-verse. But soon after the Gods where slain, Godslayer's armies reached his domain and he became a major player as to why Mustar or the surrounding colonies never fell when the Demon armies arived knocking at the doorstep, although still at huge costs to Mustaran life. During the war he granting the power of Pyromancy to very large numbers of Farins, advising the government and monarchy how best to engage the enemy while showing the inventors and manufactures how to refine the super hard metal; bruili, into something even stronger and more durable then it was before. He was also at the invasion and loss of Skarrabox when Godslayer arrived, and helped command the defense of the HQ fortress but he was almost killed by Godslayer himself along with siblings Ancients, Haemon and Arithris but the sacrafice of many Triad soilders allowed him to escape on the Mustaran fleet. Arriving back on Mustar, he learned the fate of the Coleopterans but used their untimley death to rally the Mustarans back into the fight and within a few years he was a major contributer to the rebuilding of the Mustaran millitry with a more shopsicated training programme and discipline which proved very effective against the Demons, and later these techniques would be incoprated into the Traid itself after the war. With this new and improved milliatry, the Mustarans manged to halt the unchallnanged Demons and created the Mustaran territory into the frontlines, and eventually with his help by entering the fray himself, the Mustarans backed by the might of the vengeful Drakange began to win in key battles, buying much needed time for the two races. After a century after the fall of Skarrabox Amethyst, along with the other Ancients helped to devise a way of sealing the Demons into a plane which would be able to contain them for ever. But something so powerful needed a huge magical power supply to preform and there was one such source big enouth for it. That power was the magical power holding Mustar together, holding thoustands of years worth of magic, enouth to seal away Godslayer. So when the time came for the counter-attack on Skarrabox, Amethyst's job was to be the conduit for the magic source while the others did their roles and after days, Godslayer was finaly sealed at the cost of Skaarabox itself and Mustar sustained heavy damage as the planet almost fell apart due to the elements almost crashing into each other and ripping it apart. In the aftermath, Ameythst and the other Ancients found theselves drained of power and where forced into a state of rest so they could regain their power. Becuase of this the Triad now had no leadership, and an extinct memberrace was disbanded, but peace began to flow though the muti-universe allowing it time to rebuild and recover from the deverstaion it had witnessed for so long. A millennium passed before Ameythst awoke, and was glad to see that Mustar and the rest of the muti-verse had florished without him and the others and began to take less and less action with sapient life. When the new Triad formed he and the other Ancients took their place at the top, able to command the Triad in the way they needed to, he along with the others choose to let the races progress on their own. A reason to this was that Demons could still escape the Demon Plane even after the sealing and devoted to much of his time on keeping them finding new way out of their impirsonment. However Amethyst still had a charge from the Old God to look after Mustar and began choosing selected Mustarans, even other races who proved their worth to be his voice and champion who would look after the planet on his behalf and could dircetly speak with him if anything was amiss. '' '' Gaia, Guardian of Earth Tamarin, Guardian of Water Siddhartha, Guardian of Souls Haemon, Guardian of Blood